rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Weiss vs. Winter's Summoning
"Weiss vs. Winter's Summoning" is a training fight between several Summons and Weiss Schnee occurring in a courtyard of the Schnee Manor. Preceding Events Weiss is readying herself for the fight by adjusting her hair and walking to the center of the courtyard to wait for her opponents to attack. The Fight As Weiss reaches the center of the courtyard a storm slowly starts to form around her. Slowly, white Beowolves start to form in the storm and circle around Weiss. Weiss surveys her opponents as they circle her and the one behind her decides to pounce. Weiss turns around and gasps but swiftly impales it on Myrtenaster. As it fades away, two more slowly approach her from behind and charge her. Weiss, however, manages to avoid the first one by conjuring a glyph to do a high flip in order to decapitate it. As she is in the air she conjures a second one to propel herself to the second Beowolf but stops herself right in front of it with a second glyph, stabs it through the glyph and uses it to propel herself back to the fountain she stood in front of before the fight. Myrtenaster's chamber turns and Weiss draws flames across her sword to incinerate three approaching Beowolves and dissipate the storm. Pleased with herself, Weiss admires her weapon but more Beowolves come out, much to her shock. Weiss draws a deep breath and regains her composure before using a black glyph to propel herself toward one of her approaching foes. The Beowolf tries to attack but is swiftly bisected. Another approaches her but Weiss stabs it six times in rapid succession before she turns her attention to the next one whose right arm she cuts off, swiftly followed by its left and finally its head, all through twirling motions. Weiss proceeds to dismember six more by charging and bisecting the first one that charges at her, bisecting the second one that charges at her by conjuring a glyph that has enough force to send her several meters up in the air, bisecting the third one by using a second glyph to propel herself toward it, severing the arm of the fourth one and killing the last two through decapitation and bisection. The fourth one recoils from the loss of its arm, and Weiss finishes by speeding herself up with glyphs and stabbing it in the chest. She throws her sword into another Beowolf that approaches her before picking it up midair and conjuring ice upon which five more impale themselves. Suddenly gusts of snow hit Weiss and disarm her. Instead of retrieving it, Weiss holds her head and is pounced by an incoming Beowolf which she barely manages to hold off with her hand. Six more try to converge upon her but Weiss yells Winter's name to call off the training. Winter causes the creatures surrounding Weiss to dissipate and follows up with a few wise words for her sister. Image Gallery V5 weiss short 00004.png V5 weiss short 00005.png V5 weiss short 00006.png V5 weiss short 00007.png V5 weiss short 00008.png V5 weiss short 00009.png V5 weiss short 00010.png V5 weiss short 00011.png V5 weiss short 00012.png V5 weiss short 00013.png V5 weiss short 00014.png V5 weiss short 00015.png V5 weiss short 00016.png V5 weiss short 00017.png V5 weiss short 00018.png V5 weiss short 00019.png V5 weiss short 00020.png V5 weiss short 00021.png V5 weiss short 00022.png V5 weiss short 00023.png V5 weiss short 00024.png V5 weiss short 00025.png V5 weiss short 00026.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 5